Lothiriel l'Aimée
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Le chant de la Princesse et du Roi.
**...**

* * *

Lothiriel, Lothiriel, s'en allait galoper

Au premier jour de mai de sa vingtième année.

Fille Gondorienne, à la tresse couleur de jais

A Dol Amroth passait et jusque dans les prés.

Promise à un jeune roi jamais encore rencontré,

De son père le prince telle était la volonté

Et maudissant le sort elle dut bien s'y plier

Ainsi profitait-elle de son dernier été.

De son cheval blanc, sur les rênes elle a tiré

L'arrêtant dans une ombre d'un haut chêne isolé.

A la rivière bruissante elle a ses pieds trempés,

L'eau coulant sur sa peau comme averse tombée.

De s'en venir du Nord, trois Hommes, trois cavaliers

Droit à la citadelle s'en allant chevaucher,

A Dol Amroth la grande, sur la côte dressée.

Et Lothiriel d'entendre le héraut la héler.

Le premier des cavaliers, l'étendard dressé

S'arrêta devant la belle dont les pieds séchaient

 _« A Dol Amroth, belle demoiselle, je me rendais_

 _Pourriez-vous nous guider »_ mais il n'eut achevé

Que Lothiriel de la poussière s'est nettoyée

Et tout au bord de l'eau s'est déjà relevée.

 _« J'en viens moi-même chevalier »_ et sa tête d'hocher

Désignant à l'horizon l'ombre de la cité.

Sabots remuant la terre, le second cavalier

Et épée dégainée son tour de s'approcher

Son regard perçant les chairs, sur elle a posé

De sa seule présence l'intimidant d'emblée

Et elle le trouva beau, mystérieux chevalier

De sentir en son sein tout son cœur s'emballer

A sa haute stature elle ne sut résister

Et d'autant son destin en revient la hanter.

 _« De mon roi, demoiselle, je suis le messager_

 _De ses remerciements soyez donc assurée._

 _La princesse Lothiriel nous en allant trouver_

 _Sur la route, retard ne saurait tolérer »_

A ces mots la pucelle ne put que s'incliner

Ne voulant d'aussi tôt dire son identité.

Des nouveaux sentiments encore paralysée,

A son mariage futur ne voulant point penser.

Le troisième des cavaliers resté en retrait

De sa monture soudain fit d'un bond avancer

 _« Monseigneur maintenant, il nous faut y aller_

 _Car déjà dans le ciel le soleil disparait »_

D'un regard attristé il se vit attribué

Son seigneur épuisé ne voulant la laisser

Car l'amour dans son cœur lui aussi était né,

Réussite qu'aucune femme n'avait encore achevée.

 _« Oserais-je, demoiselle, oserais-je demander_

 _Que là sur mon cheval, vous puissiez monter_

 _Pour à la capitale nous accompagner_

 _Et tout à notre tête le chemin nous montrer »_

Lothiriel à ces mots ne sut point refuser,

De la main ainsi tendue elle dut s'emparer

Montant à son devant, de ses bras enlacée

Laissant son blanc cheval suivre la chevauchée.

Parcourant la longue route ils se mirent à parler

Et rapidement ainsi de connaissance furent liés

Il venait du Rohan, pays des cavaliers

Sur ordre de son roi qu'il n'en voulut parler.

Il avait combattu, à la Noire Porte blessé

Aux côtés de grands seigneurs et du blanc sorcier

Imrahil connaissait, sa vie avait sauvée

De la belle l'amour ne fit lors qu'augmenter.

Présenta ses compagnons comme lui guerriers

Partholan de l'Ouest et Gamelin l'Archer

Reconnaissant ce nom, la princesse de frissonner

Devant elle une légende elle voyait galoper

Maréchal du Rohan, du roi conseiller

Théoden le Grand il avait côtoyé

Au Gouffre de Helm contre vents et marées

Et au Pelenor les Haradrims chassés.

Et Partholan le jeune l'armure rouge reflétait

Les derniers rayons qui au loin faiblissaient.

Tout nouveau chevalier à la barbe rasée

De sa fougue il faisait une escorte douée.

Mais de son propre nom le cavalier taisait

Laissant Lothiriel aux murs le lui demander

Par un sourire triste en battant les pavés

 _« Puis-je vous faire confiance, il ne faut répéter_

 _Je suis Eomer, des Rohirrims couronné_

 _Et lors, las, ma promise qu'il me faut rencontrer_

 _Je ne puis, ô malheur, seul mon cœur écouter_

 _Sinon quoi belle dame, je vous épouserais »_

A ces mots sur la selle, de Lothiriel flancher

Dans ces bras chauds et forts elle vint s'échouer.

 _« Que vous arrive-t-il, vous aurais-je offensée ? »_

Car vint pour le jeune roi le tour de s'inquiéter.

Ainsi donc il venait en secret l'épier ?

Mais à son propre jeu il allait donc goûter.

 _« A l'amour que j'éprouve je suis donc condamnée_

 _Partez donc, mon seigneur, votre princesse trouver »_

Et soudain du cheval, de la princesse sauter

S'enfuyant dans les rues pour le château relier.

Connaissant les chemins maintes fois détournés,

Aux grands Halls bien avant Eomer fut menée.

Tôt fait à son père elle eut tout exposé,

Racontant son histoire dont il rit, sitôt fait.

Tout en haut, dans sa chambre, elle partit se changer

Au derrière d'une teinture elle alla se cacher.

Et d'Eomer d'entrer, inconscient du danger

De la jeune pucelle qui sous cape riait.

A Imrahil parla de sa venue l'objet,

Et au prince souriant de sa fille appeler.

Et surgissant d'un bond ! Dans une robe nouée

Et ses cheveux corbeaux d'un diadème couronnés !

Et au prince de blanchir soudainement muet !

Et l'amour dans son cœur au galop revenait !

 _« Eomer mon aimé, vous voilà arrivé_

 _J'espère que le voyage pour vous s'est bien passé._

 _D'une paysanne votre cœur s'est amouraché_

 _Mais me voilà princesse et prête à me marier »_

Et au printemps suivant le mariage annoncé,

Il eut lieu sous les fleurs et les gerbes de blé.

Elessar lui-même, l'union de célébrer

Bénissant le destin pour les deux concernés.

Ainsi s'achève le chant de Lothiriel l'aimée,

Grande reine du Rohan dont les temps ont passé.

Par ses descendants nous sommes gouvernés,

Pour des générations nous pouvons célébrer !

* * *

 _A Estelle, puisses-tu reposer en paix._


End file.
